


-Rep Tunneler

by dweetwise



Series: Adventures of Dummy Thicc Reader [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Dummy Thicc Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Up, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: An angry reader confronts the killer she's newly started dating about his poor sportsmanship in trials. (crack)
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Series: Adventures of Dummy Thicc Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841287
Kudos: 98





	-Rep Tunneler

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr user requested a sequel of pyramid head and reader. this is a vent piece from before the cages were (rightfully) nerfed.

“Stop camping the _fucking_ cages or we’re _done_!”

Pyramid Head whips around to look at you, clearly caught off guard and not having expected you to be in the trial with him. Nea is still stuck in the cage behind him, gritting her teeth while holding onto the steel spikes protruding from her shoulders, doing her best to struggle against the machine trying to kill her.

After your first trial with the new killer that ended with you getting an eyeful (and a few handfuls) of his… _ass_ ets, you’ve had sort of an unspoken thing between you. He’d more often than not spare you in trials, in addition to taking the time to mess around with you when he didn’t. Sometimes he’d let you wiggle free, grip “slipping” from your waist down to your ass, making it easier for you to squirm loose. Other times he’d watch you while you obliviously worked on a generator, eventually sneaking up and snatching you up by your waist, hugging you against him with a chuckle before placing you back down on your feet. He always seemed flirty, even playful, and you often caught yourself smiling after the trial, even ones where you ended up getting sacrificed as not to piss off the Entity.

That’s why it came as such a surprise for you when your friends started cussing him out after trials, calling him an unfair, sweaty tryhard (along with some more colorful insults by David and Feng). They told you all about the scummy strategies he used when you weren’t around, and so, you had decided to intervene.

“Look, I know you’re supposed to punish people for their sins or whatever, but this is just unfair,” you try to explain to the killer who is completely blocking the cage door to prevent rescuing the survivor trapped inside.

The killer looks away, apparently a little ashamed of having been caught camping. Still, he doesn’t budge from his spot, instead gesturing half-heartedly to the five trails of torment he’s drawn on the ground in front of the cage to deter would-be rescuers even further.

“No, it’s not a sin to fucking step in razor wire!” you argue, annoyed at his excessive use of the power and poor sportsmanship.

Pyramid Head turns around in annoyance, now facing you fully, before pointing to Nea and then doing an awkward crouching motion.

“What did you do?” you address the tag artist with a sigh.

“He tunneled me off the hook because he knew he could just send me to the cage even with DS! So what if I teabagged in the face of certain doom?” Nea argues while Pyramid Head grumbles in annoyance.

“Again, teabagging is not a sin,” you point out to the killer. “If you’re going to act like a dick, you’re not allowed to get offended when someone returns the favor!”

The killer crosses his arms in defiance, still not moving from guarding the cage.

“Now, you’ll let me fucking save her or this, whatever we have? _Over_ ,” you spit.

He tenses, radiating offense for a few seconds, before finally moving a few feet to the side. You rush to Nea, wire digging into your legs be damned, and finally pull her away from the awful contraption. Her feet barely touch the floor before you hear the familiar screech of the killer’s sword digging into the ground.

“Don’t you fucking _dare—_ ” you start, turning around and ready to give him a piece of your mind for using his bullshit ranged attack to down Nea straight out of the cage. Instead, you see the killer is dragging his sword sideways on the ground, closing the trails he left in front of the cage and creating a safe passage for you and Nea to get out. You realize your rescuing her has gotten rid of the torment on both of you, and the killer is allowing you to get away without stepping on the horrible thing again.

You hand Nea your med-kit and send her on her way, thankful she realizes not to push her luck by running her mouth, instead settling for giving Pyramid Head the stink eye before sprinting off. Now alone with the killer, he turns to you and his pyramid tilts in a silent question, placing his weapon against the wall in a gesture of peace.

“I’m… um, thank you,” you say, not sure how to proceed. Like yeah, he’s been an ass to your friends, but he’s always nice to you… You sigh and walk up to him, leaning into his much larger frame. He wastes no time, offering a content hum while wrapping strong arms around you and pulling you up against him, squeezing tight. Your ample breasts squish against him and you offer an annoyed grunt before he chuckles and loosens his grip, holding you in a gentle hug. Seeing as he’s so receptive, you ignore the butterflies in your stomach and decide to try to solve problem once and for all.

“You know, I’m fine with you killing my friends and all, at this point it’s a given,” you start. “Just… give them a chance, okay? No camping the cages or tunneling off hook with the ranged attack?”

He seems to mull it over for a minute, before finally nodding. You feel your lips curve into a smile.

“Besides, you’re already so strong, you definitely don’t need to use scummy tactics to win,” you say.

His shoulders square up and his muscular chest puffs up even more from the praise. You can’t resist running your hands over his well-defined pecs and he purrs darkly, grabbing a handful of your plump ass in return.

“Uh, to make it up to Nea and the others, maybe they should get to do the gens in peace while we find someplace more quiet…?” you ask with a sudden boldness, face heating up from anticipation. You let out a small yelp as you’re hoisted up in his arms, the killer carrying you bridal style in the direction of one of the side rooms of the school, his weapon long forgotten in favor of something even more pleasant than murder.


End file.
